Jessica's Brotherhood
by ferris714
Summary: There are no categories for the Beatles or SNSD so sorry. This is the story of how Jessica and Sooyoung, after their band falls apart, find a new life with the Brotherhood. But who are these four strange men calling themselves "The Beatles" and what do they want with our heroines? This is a crack story I wrote with my friends I am not being serious about any of this.


"So this is goodbye."

Sooyoung nodded.

"I need to complete my assassin training in Masyaf." Jessica said. "I'll be back in a few years... If I make it that long."

Sooyoung sighed. "You don't have to do this you know… Altair wouldn't hold it against you."

Jessica laughed. "You don't know him as well as I do. Malik got to him at last and now it's all 'Brotherhood this, Brotherhood that,' on and on and on. He'd hunt me down himself if I ditched."

Sooyoung turned away; the wind was fierce, but she had become overcome with emotion at the prospect of the Brotherhood and its tremendous implications. Over the past few days the organization had found its way into every aspect of her life and overtaken what she had once thought safe. Gone were the days of solace and serenity; sorrow and stress had dominated her thoughts like a parasite refusing to unclench itself from her every conscious thought and notion. 'The Brotherhood'; the name itself now resurfaced anxieties she so desperately fought to subdue and submerge back into her subconscious. And yet, for all the chaos they brought to her once stable life, Sooyoung could barely associate the name with more than a hazy ensemble of silhouettes. She was uncertain of their true identities, who they operated under, who they served. And who were they to cause her this much distress? It dawned upon Sooyoung that she did not even possess a strong notion of who these strangers were.

Who were they to take away that which she held so dear? Jessica was the last one other than her that had not already left. It had been years since the band's glory days, and all the other girls had gone their own ways. With a sigh, Sooyoung remembered the bright lights on the stage, laughing and singing and dancing with her friends... and then. The incident.

Tiffany fell off during a performance in 2010, tearing her cruciate ligament and suffering a serious concussion. She lost most of her memory, including how to speak. Taeyeon stepped down as leader and eventually left the band altogether to help Tiffany. Girls Generation broke apart after that, first emotionally and then professionally.

But an over-obsessed fan had been so angry at this that they hired an assassin to brutally murder all the members. Only two of them remained, both living desperately in fear of their lives.

The assassins, impressed by Jessica's grace and agility onstage, gave her an ultimatum. Join them or they would kill Sooyoung and leave her to rot in despair. Jessica couldn't let that happen. She gave in immediately and wholeheartedly threw herself into her training.

Sooyoung was furious when she found out, but Jessica eventually convinced her it was the best idea. Sooyoung also wanted to train, but Jessica said the Brotherhood wouldn't stand for it. Sooyoung hated this, being helpless.

And now the time had come for Jessica to journey to the Brotherhood's headquarters in Masyaf to earn her title as a Master Assassin and fight alongside the great Altair Ibn La'Ahad.

Unbeknownst to her, Sooyoung tracked her from a distance to make sure she was ok. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her best friend - her only friend.

She slid into the airport, a hat pulled low over her face and hiding her hair, just in time to see Jessica board the plane. She hurried after her, handing the stewardess her ticket and hunching down into her seat before her friend could notice her.

The flight was uneventful - until Sooyoung noticed who was sitting in the row across from her.

It was the picture Jessica had showed her- Altair. So he had been sent to escort her. Somehow she wasn't surprised. He stared back at her for a moment, before returning his attention to the book in his lap.

Sooyoung wondered if he had recognized her - it was possible. However, she had taken care to disguise herself using makeup, a scarf, and of course her hat. If Altair had noticed her, he had shown no sign of it.

The rest of the long plane ride was the same as the Sooyoung was forced to duck down several times to avoid being noticed, Jessica appeared not to have noticed her. She allowed her friend to exit the plane before she did, then hurried out after her, determined to find out where exactly she was going and to possibly have a few words with this "Brotherhood." However, just as she caught sight of Jessica, a hand grabbed her wrist.

Altair pulled her to the side.

"I recognize you." He said, his harsh gaze boring into her. "You're one of the band members of Jessica, the new assassin. If I remember correctly, we were supposed to kill you."

Thinking fast, Sooyoung decided her best option was to bluff it. "I have information though. People are after Malik."

"Is that so." Altair did not let go of her, and continued to analyze her with his gaze. "What information do you have? Why are they after Malik?" He did not sound convinced.

"Who the hell is Malik?" a snide voice interjected. Altair and Sooyoung turned to see a mischievous young man suppressing a grin. Three other gentlemen stood beside him smiling likewise and jostling each others shoulders.

"I mean, you're speaking pretty loudly, so it's liable for me to ask that question." Sooyoung glared at the stranger with dismay. He had a ridiculous mop of brown hair atop his head, and so did his three companions that glanced back at Sooyoung in unison.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's John, and these are my pals Paul, George, and Ringo."

"And my name's Paul, and these are my pals George, John and Ringo."

"Yeah, and I'm George, and these are my pals John, Paul, and Ringo."

"My name is Ringo, and these are my pals George, John, and Paul."

"Hold on a moment. Are you saying that-"

"We couldn't help but overhear your prior conversation. We're a little nosy, you see."

"A little cheeky too."

"Anyways, we've discovered the secret to musician immortality. Care to have a listen?"

Altair let go of Sooyoung, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Immortality?"

The stranger- no, John- chuckled.

"Not just any immortality. Musician immortality!"

Sooyoung completely forgotten, Altair continued to address the young man.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Sooyoung didn't know and didn't care. She was looking for the best time to leave discreetly. And it had to be soon - Jessica was almost at the end of the terminal.

She slid away from the five men, who were still arguing, and ran after her friend. She found Jessica standing by one of the shops, looking around in confusion.

"He was supposed to meet me here..." She murmured.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Sooyoung stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think Altair is coming."

Jessica whipped around, her surprise obvious on her face.

"Sooyoung? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back home!"

"Jessica, I-"

"You have to leave! Now!"

"But-"

"No! Go, hurry, before it's too late!"

"I can't let you do this alone!" Sooyoung shouted.

"Sooyoung... I- I have to."

"No! You don't! You always have another choice!"

Jessica sighed sadly, and turned to go.

"Not this time, Sooyoung. Not this time."

"Hey, what's going on!?" the lads and the mysterious assassin ran back up to the teary-eyed girls.

Altair noticed Sooyoung. His eyes narrowed.

"You again! How many times do I have to tell you? Leave!"

"What the fuck did we just talk about, Altair?" John shoved himself between the two and glared right in the assassin's eye. His manic grin wavered for just a moment, revealing something Altair simply couldn't describe.

"...Right," he said, shuffling his feet.

Jessica stared at the assassin. She had never known him to give in so easily, except maybe to Malik's lectures. Who were these four strange men who claimed to know the secrets of immortality? And what did they want with her mentor?

"Do you girls miss your bandmates? You must have spent so much time on tour together."

"Don't speak of such a thing!" Jessica growled. The memories of what had been an idyllic era were still too much to bear. She squeezed Sooyoung's hand almost instinctively, much to her surprise.

"We're presenting you with an incredible opportunity here. Come with us, and we bring your friends back." The foursome glanced at each other and sniggered.

Sooyoung stared at him in shock.

"But... they died. How can you-"

"We know something most folks don't," John said.

"When you reach our status of fame and adoration, there are a few rules you can bend," George chimed in.

"But first-Care for a dinner of sturgle and erone?"

Seated around a spotless and shiny table, Altair, Sooyoung, Jessica, and the boys laughed and chatted amiably with one another. It was a pleasant reversal of the day's earlier dramatic events. Sooyoung and Jessica sat together, almost to the point of huddling.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this to happen," Altair said angrily. "If anyone from the brotherhood saw us... we would all be executed on the spot. Besides, I can't endure yet another of Malik's extensive 'never compromise the brotherhood' speeches."

"So," Sooyoung began, ignoring Altair completely. "You said that our members weren't dead. Explain yourself." Realizing how blunt and rude her words appeared, Sooyoung flinched inwardly. Paul chuckled.

"No, I'm sure they're dead! These young assassins definitely know how to do their work! But I do know how to bring your friends back."

Sooyoung and Jessica both gaped at him.

A few seconds passed before anyone said anything.

"But..." Jessica finally began, "How is that even possible?"

One of the other strange men- John? spoke up.

"Oh, it's possible all right. Or else none of us would be here. Neither would this young man or any of his friends." He jerked his thumb at Altair, who was still sulking. "But there will be a price."


End file.
